L'objet de la discorde
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Elios Malefoy s'enferme dans sa chambre en pleurant dans sa chambre le jour de son anniversaire. Pourquoi ? Allez donc demander à ses parents. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : anniversaire, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à la vénérée JKR

* * *

Elios Malefoy, tout juste âgé de cinq ans se précipita dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurs. Il attrapa sa licorne en peluche avec sa petite main et la serra contre lui mais même son meilleur ami en peluche ne suffisait pas à le consoler. A ce moment là, il était le petit garçon le plus malheureux du monde. Et pourtant cette soirée devait tellement mieux se passer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa soirée d'anniversaire. Il avait attendu avec tellement d'impatience que le jour de ses cinq ans arrive. Malheureusement, les cris étouffés de ses parents qui lui parvenaient de derrière la porte lui rappelaient que tout avait dérapé et ses larmes redoublèrent.

.

« Tu es contente de toi ? Il est en pleurs maintenant ! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est ta faute Drago ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais je rêve. C'est toi qui lui as injustement retiré son cadeau. Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. A cet instant précis elle était partagée entre l'envie de gifler et jeter des sorts à son _cher_ mari, celle d'aller consoler son fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre et celle de se mettre elle-même à pleurer tellement elle était déçue que la soirée d'anniversaire de son petit prince se soit si mal passée. Dans le salon le gateau au chocolat qu'elle avait fait elle-même était toujours intact, les bougies avaient été soufflées mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être coupé. Et la bouteille de boisson aux pommes pétillantes pour enfant n'avait même pas été débouchée.

Devant elle, Drago semblait énervé et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas saisir sa baguette.

.

« Je n'ai fait d'injuste Drago. Il a cinq ans ! Cinq ans Malefoy ! Il est trop jeune. »

« Tu es trop protectrice. J'en ai eu un a deux ans moi. »

« Je préférerais qu'on évite de reparler de ton enfance, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'éducation que tu as reçu. Et là n'est pas la question. On avait discuté de ça. On a acheté les cadeaux ensemble ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois retourné l'acheter en douce. »

« Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Et tu as tout gâché. Maintenant il pleure et tout ça c'est ta faute. »

« On lui faisait déjà plaisir avec ses autres cadeaux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui acheter ce danger ambulant. »

« C'est un _balai. _Un mini-balai. Ce n'est pas dangereux ! Quand est-ce que tu va le comprendre au nom de Salazar ? »

« Et quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'Elios n'a que cinq ans ! Ce balai peut monter jusqu'à deux mètres. Tu imagines s'il tombe ? Tu veux qu'il se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste avec le crâne brisé ? »

« Il ne serait pas tombé. Je suis son père. C'est un Malefoy. Il sait voler. »

.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle ne suportait pas lorsque son mari rapportait tout à son nom de famille, comme si le fait d'être un Malefoy incluait que l'on était forcément riche, beau, plus intelligent que la moyenne, fort en potions, doué en vol et en manipulation en tout genre. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Drago quand celui-ci repris la parole.

« Et ce que tu as fait est ignoble. Tu te rends compte Granger ! Tu lui as enlevé son merveilleux balai des mains alors qu'il venait juste de l'avoir et tu lui as dit que tu lui rendrait quand il aurait treize ans. C'est…c'est monstrueux ce que tu as fait. »

« Ce n'est…dis que je suis une mauvaise mère pendant que tu y es » Lâcha Hermione alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que tu avais gâché sa fête d'anniversaire. »

« Non ! _Tu _as gâché sa fête d'anniversaire.

« Si tu ne lui avais pas retiré son balai. »

« Si tu ne lui avais pas acheté de balai. Il faut toujours que tu fasses tes coups en douce Malefoy. On avait déjà tout ses cadeaux ! Mais non il a fallu que Monsieur aille acheter un foutu balai alors que je t'ai répété des milliards de fois qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il était hors de question qu'il en ai un.

« Mais Elios a besoin d'un balai. Tous les enfants en ont un. Il n'entrera jamais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard s'il n'a pas de balai ! »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand et plus que jamais, elle eut envie de fracasser quelque chose sur le crâne de son mari. Elle détestait les balais. L'engin en lui-même était dangereux et ne parlons même pas du sport qui se pratiquait avec. Et Drago le voyait déjà dans une équipe de Quidditch…

« Qui te dit qu'Elios aura envie de faire du quidditch ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimera pas ce sport ! Et il ne sera pas forcément à Serpentard. Il n'est pas obligé d'être comme toi. »

« Bien sur que si. C'est mon fils ! »

« C'est le mien aussi je te signale ! »

« Mais c'est depuis que tu lui a enlevé son balai qu'il pleure ! »

.

Dans sa chambre, Elios se moucha dans ses draps. Son papa avait tort. Ce n'était pas depuis que sa maman lui avait enlevé son cadeau qu'il pleurait. Bien sur, il avait été un peu déçu mais pas tant que ça. L'énorme encyclopédie animé et les livres qu'il avait ouvert avant lui avaient beaucoup plu. Ainsi que son dragon-jouet, sa fausse baguette et son assortiment de sucreries de chez Honeyduke.

Non, il avait commencé à pleurer quelques secondes après que sa mère lui ai retiré son balai. Les larmes étaient arrivées quand ses parents avaient commencés à se disputer. Il détestait quand ses parents se criaient dessus et lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : manger son délicieux gâteau, jouer avec ses cadeaux et se faire lire ses nouveaux livre qui avaient l'ait très chouette par ses parents. C'était la dispute qui avait gâchée son anniversaire…pas le balai.

.

Après quelques autres phrases assassines échangées, Hermione avait fini par craquer et fondre en larmes. Drago était parti prendre l'air quelques instants. Etait revenu, l'avait serrée dans ses bras et ils s'étaient mutuellement excusés. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte de la chambre d'Elios, l'air coupable.

Hermione toqua doucement et rentra, suivie de son mari. Elios était recroquevillé sur son lit, sa licorne serrée contre lui, le visage marbré et les yeux rouges.

Sa mère s'avança et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Pardon mon trésor. Papa et maman sont désolés. »

Drago s'installa à son tour sur le lit de son fils et d'un coup de baguette apporta trois assiettes avec trois énormes parts de gâteau d'anniversaire. Un léger sourire apparu alors sur les lèvres d'Elios.

Cinq histoires et des dizaines de bisous plus tard, Drago et Hermione étaient pardonnés et Elios était blotti entre eux deux. C'est alors qu'il déclara d'une toute petite voix.

« Je sais ce que je veux pour mes six ans ? »

« Quoi mon cœur ? » demanda Drago.

« Je veux plus que tu cries sur maman et je veux plus que maman crie sur toi ! »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard coupable et se promirent de lui offrir dès le lendemain ce qu'il avait demandé.

* * *

Bon, je n'aime pas la fin. C'est trop quelque chose ou pas assez quelque chose...je ne sais pas mais tant pis.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça ne prend qu'un instant et c'est gratuit en plus ^^


End file.
